


Happy Anniversary Indeed

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [38]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Phil, M/M, Smut, Toys, sub Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Phil sets out to give them a memorable anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I got on Tumblr
> 
> A/N: Happy Birthday Anon. I know it was the other day, but I thought I would say it again. I hope your day was magical and you love the story.

Their anniversary is coming up. It’s not a big one or anything, but it does represent another amazing year together. Phil wants to make it special, but he’s unsure how.

Dinner and a movie seem slightly blah as they tend to do that whenever they can; which isn’t often, but it’s frequent enough. They could always stay in, but then the issue becomes finding something to do that would distinguish their anniversary from a regular Wednesday night.

Suddenly, an idea sparks inside Phil’s slightly frazzled out brain. He knows exactly how to make their anniversary special and make sure that they will both enjoy it. He grabs his laptop and sets off ordering the supplies he needs.

Dan saunters into the lounge later that night with a plate in one hand and a drink in the other. He plops on the couch and promptly stuffs a piece a toast in his mouth.

“What are we doing for our anniversary?” he asks with a muffled voice, his mouth full of food.

“Must you talk with your mouth full?” Phil jokes as he brushes crumbs off his shirt.

“Aw. I thought that’s why you love me?” Dan jokes back.

“Yeah. Sure. I just love to be covered with your unchewed food.” Phil retorts. Dan shoots him a cheeky grin and Phil rolls his eyes before lightly shoving Dan’s arms.

“So back to my original question, have you given any thoughts to our anniversary?” Dan says clearly, his mouth finally free of food.

“Yes I have. We’re going to stay in.” Phil says nonchalantly. Dan frowns. They always stay in and he thinks that they should at least go out to celebrate their anniversary.

“Why are you making that face?” Phil asks, noticing the disappointed look on Dan’s face.

“We always stay in. We should go out and do something to make the day special.” Dan replies. His mind is already coming up with ideas of things they can do.

“It’s going to be extra special, even though we’re at home. You have no idea what I have planned and you’re just assuming stuff.” Phil replies. The disappointed expression on Dan’s face melts away and gives way to confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asks as his ears perk up in interest.

“You’ll have to wait and see, but I will give you a hint. It involves toys.” Phil says, a sly smile plays on his lips. Dan raises his eyebrows and feels his flaccid cock twitch against his thigh.

“Is that so?” Dan asks, his voice raising slightly at the end.

“Yes. You’ll love it.” Phil reassures him before quickly pecking his cheek. Dan feels his face flush. His mind races with the endless possibilities of what Phil has planned, but he knows that it will be perfect with Phil planning everything.

Phil wouldn’t give anymore hints after the initial one. Dan pestered him practically non stop, but he wouldn’t budge. He would always answer with “You’l see.” with a mischievous glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. Dan walk away, huffing in frustration.

He’s already worked out that Phil has something sexual planned for them, but the exact details have alluded him. They’ve used toys in the bedroom before, so Dan’s really confused about how Phil’s going to top that.

Phil slides up behind Dan and wraps his arms around his waist. Dan’s stirring the soup they’re having for dinner and his motion falters slightly as he jumps from Phil’s touch.

“Scare me why don’t you?” Dan asks with sarcasm and a laugh. Phil chuckles and buries his head in the crook of Dan’s neck in order to light kiss the exposed skin. Dan’s knees twitch as if they’re trying to give out from Phil’s touch.

“Trying to cook here Phil. Don’t want me burning our anniversary dinner do you?” Dan asks. Since “they decided” (Phil decided) to stay home, “they decided” (Phil didn’t care and let Dan handle food) to go with a simple soup for their anniversary dinner.

“After dinner, we’re going to play and you’re going to absolutely love it.” Phil whispers into Dan’s ear as his fingers brush over his nipples. Dan groans and uses his body to bump Phil backwards.

“Get out of here and let me cook in peace.” Dan growls, but there is no heat behind his words. Phil chuckles and saunters out of the kitchen.

Empty bowls sit in front of them and Dan’s already shifting in his seat. A mixture of excitement and nervousness is swirling inside of him. He has no idea what’s coming next, but he’s excited to find out.

Phil reaches across the table and takes Dan’s hand in his own. Dan allows him to pull him up and lead him down the hall towards their bedroom. Phil pushes open the door and leads Dan into what he’s hoping is a pleasant experience for both of them.

Soft lighting fills the space causing everything to look slightly more dream like. Phil chuckles to himself as he glances around the room because it looks more like they are about to making slow, passionate love than him reducing Dan to a whimpering, whining mess.

Dan doesn’t have time to form thoughts about the setup of the room because before he knows it, Phil is pushing him onto the bed. Phil climbs on top of Dan and straddles his hips before leaning down to kiss them. They lay there, gently making out for a few minutes until Phil pulls back.

“Tonight is going to be wonderful. It’s going to be a combination of our fantasies played out in reality.” Phil says. Dan frowns slightly as he racks his brain trying to decipher Phil’s words.

“What’s going to happen?” Dan asks softly. Phil smirks.

“I’m going to be your Master tonight Dan. I’m going to dominate you and give you unbelievable pleasure. You’re going to come so hard tonight baby and you’re going to be begging me to do it all over again to you.” Phil says with a low and husky tone. Dan’s eyes widen in surprise. Phil’s edged Dan before, but never dominated him before. The thought makes his cock twitch as it’s been one of his biggest desires.

“Strip.” Phil commands as he climbs off of Dan. Dan hurriedly strips and tosses his clothing around the room. Phil pulls his box of toys out of the closet as Dan settles back on the bed.

“Lay down with your arms above your head and your legs spread.” Phil states. His voice is low and firm as he gives his commands. Dan’s becoming more excited with every passing moment. Phil’s hitting every one of his desires and they haven’t even started yet.

Dan complies, not wanting to upset his Master. Testing his limits and pushing boundaries will have to come another time. Tonight is special and he doesn’t want to do anything to mess it up.

“Green means you’re good. Yellow means that I need to slow down or you need a minute to collect yourself. Red means stop. If you say red, I will stop whatever I’m doing, no matter what, and the scene will end. Even though I’m your Master and your dominate, you’re in charge tonight.” Phil explains as he secures Dan’s limbs to the bed. Dan nods his head along as he feels the straps rub against his wrists and ankles.

“Please repeat back to me everything I just told you.” Phil requests, his voice returning to normal. It’s important to him that Dan understands everything clearly. Dan rattles off the stop light system to him. His words are slightly rushed as he’s eager to begin playing.

“Good boy.” Phil praises as he grabs two cock rings out of the box. One was already theirs and the other one he ordered along with the rest of the toys. He didn’t trust himself to not cum before it was time because he wants this just as much as Dan does.

Phil slips one of the rings over Dan’s cock and secures it around the base before doing the same to himself. He strips off the rest of his clothes so that him and Dan are in an equal state of nakedness.

Dan lets out a low groan as Phil pulls out a vibrator out of the box. It’s a bit longer and thicker than anything they owned before. His hips jolt forward slightly as Phil runs it down his length. Phil runs the tip of the vibrator over Dan’s head and through his slit a few times before trailing it lower. Dan squirms as the vibrations run over is balls and over his spot.

Phil drags the vibrator up Dan’s body and repeats the process over again. He keeps it up until Dan warns him that he’s close and he pulls it away. He shuts off the vibrator and slicks up his fingers as he waits for Dan to come back from the edge.

Dan feels Phil move his legs into a slightly bent position before tracing his hole with one of his slick fingers. He dips the tip inside a few times in a teasing manner.

“Please finger me Master.” Dan begs. Phil chuckles.

“I’ve got you.” Phil answers before sliding his finger inside. If Dan had demanded, Phil would have had to warn him to behave, but Dan begs so pretty that he can’t resist and let it slide.

Phil slowly works his finger in and out of Dan’s tight hole. He takes his time and works at an agonizing pace. He hear Dan huffing in frustration because Phil’s taking his time.

“Master please! Do something! I’m ready.” Dan huffs out. Phil slaps the inside of Dan’s thigh.

“This is your only warning. I’m going to give you everything you want, but you’re going to take it as I give it to you. I’m in charge.” Phil says, his steely gaze focusing on Dan. Dan swallows hard as he backs down under the reprimanding.

“Yes Master. Sorry Master.” Dan apologizes. He’ll rock the boat later. Right now, he’s going to lay like a good sub and take everything his Master gives to him.

“Color?” Phil asks, dropping out of persona for a moment.

“Green.” Dan answers. Phil nods and smiles before returning to the task at hand.

He grabs the vibrator off the bed and slicks it up with lube before turning it on. He circles Dan’s rim before sliding it inside. Dan lets out a loud moan as Phil bottoms the vibrator out.

Phil moves it around, fucking Dan deep and hitting his prostate. Dan’s thrashing against his binds and is quickly close to the edge once again. Phil turns off the vibrator, but leaves it inside as Dan calms down. Once Phil’s sure he’s away from the edge, he turns the toy back on and resumes his rhythm.

Dan’s incredibly frustrated. Phil’s edged him at least four times by now and he can’t come because of the stupid ring around his cock. His bottom lip has bite marks in it as he attempt to prevent himself from screaming out in frustration. Suddenly, the vibrator is removed from his ass.

“I’m going to take off our cock rings and fuck you. You can come whenever you want, but I’m not stopping until you say red or I cum, whichever comes first. Do you understand?”

“Yes Master. Please fuck me. I’ve been so good for you. I’ll be so good for you. Please let me cum.” Dan babbles as he begs. Phil smiles to himself as removes their rings. He also undoes Dan’s legs so he can easier access to his hole.

“Color?” Phil asks as he slicks himself up.

“Green! Green! Bloody green!” Dan cries as he feels Phil lining himself up. Phil slowly sinks inside as his aching cock finally receives some attention. Despite how much he had used the vibrator on him, Dan’s still pretty tight. Phil groans between his clenched teeth as he bottoms out.

Phil doesn’t have to wait very long before Dan is begging him to move. His pace is long, firm thrusts and Dan’s turning into a moaning, blubbering mess. They’ve barely begun, but Dan can already feel the need to cum growing inside him.

“Master? May I cum Master? Please Master?” Dan begs as he barely holds his orgasm back.

“Cum for me. You’ve done so well.” Phil says as he shifts his thrusts towards Dan’s prostate. On the first hit, Dan’s arching his back and cumming hard. A strangled scream erupts from his mouth and he’s crying for his Master as euphoria washes over him.

“God Dan!” Phil cries as he feels Dan clamp down tightly around him. Dan’s still floating down from his high and is barely registering the world around him. It comes back to him all at one as he feels Phil keep going.

Whimpers and whines tumble from Dan’s barely parted lips as Phil continues to fuck him. Phil’s fingers are digging into his hips as overstimulation begins to take over. He’s riding the line of pleasure and too much very tightly; not sure how much more he can take.

Phil’s hips come to halt tightly against his ass as he cums; ruining Dan’s chances to figure out how much he can really take. He moans lowly as he empties himself and moves himself through his orgasm before pulling out. He looks over at the completely fucked out Dan and reasons that he looks in a similar state.

The desire to sleep for the next week is slowly over taking Dan. He’s struggling to keep his eyes open as Phil wipes them both off with a towel. Phil undoes Dan’s writs and rubs them to insure blood flow.

“I’m going to get you a snack and something to drink. Just give me a minute.” Phil says before hurrying out of the room.

When he returns, he finds Dan half asleep sitting in the middle of their bed. His head is lolling from side to side and his eyes are blinking for longer periods of time. Phil hands Dan the drink and watches him down half of it in one go. He hands Dan the sandwich he quickly made before climbing behind him on the bed.

Dan slowly munches on the food, feeling himself becoming slightly more alert the longer he eats. Phil’s sitting behind him, gently rubbing his shoulders and back after having been tied down for so long. He moves to massage Dan’s legs as Dan finishes eating.

“How was that?” Phil asks as his fingers dance over Dan’s skin.

“Amazing. Thank you.” Dan replies softly.

“Would you want to do it again.” Phil asks, switching legs.

“Definitely, but now we sleep for years.” Dan says, his words slightly slurred. Phil chuckles and settles under the covers next to Dan. His own food and drink are sitting on the side table, but he’ll get to them in a minute. Right now, he just wants to cuddle his boyfriend. Dan curls up onto Phil and snuggles under the blanket.

“I love you.” Dan says.

“I love you too. Happy anniversary.” Phil replies.

“Happy anniversary indeed.” Dan whispers before slipping into sleep.


End file.
